


Whisper in the Dark

by HisagiJ69



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Book - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Night, Short, Sleep, ma babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiJ69/pseuds/HisagiJ69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo always stays up to read untill late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... This was so short and random that I pondered not posting it, but... hell, here it is :P Just some simple LeoXElliot (because I love these babes :3 ). Enjoy :P

            Elliot had no exact idea of what time it was, but he was certain the night was somewhere on its middle when he woke up. An unexpected faint light immediately hit his pupils the moment he opened his eyes, making him close them almost immediately, confused and sleepy. His subconscious, however, didn’t permit him to immediately go back to sleep, not before inspecting the origin of that light.

            It was with slow surprise that the young Nightray sat up and found a figure by his side. Sitting there, book opened over his lap, head pending lifeless on his shoulder, eyes closed and steady breath, was none other than Leo. Elliot let out a long sigh staring at the image. The lamp on the bedside table was on, because, as the scenario indicated, his servant had fallen asleep before having the chance of even put down his book. A faint smile drew itself on the blonde’s face. That stubbornness was forever lasting and so typical of Leo that it turned out somehow amusing. Besides, the boy seemed rather harmless and innocent like that, sleeping, and that was something Elliot always prised to look at. As delicately as he could, the boy moved closer and slowly took his servant’s glasses, which were slipping down already, off of his face. That, though, seemed to wake Leo up.

            “I… I was using that…” The dark haired boy lowly moaned, eyes blinking in confusion.

            Elliot shook his head. “No, you were not.” He whispered, putting the glasses aside and then reaching for the book. “You were asleep.”

            “No… I was not… Hey, I was reading that…” Leo commented, yawning.

            “I told you to go to bed last night. You never listen to me.” Elliot complained, careful to mark the book’s page before closing it, for he knew not doing so would lead him to some kind of painful experience in the morning.

            “I was… finishing the chapter.” Leo announced, rubbing his eyes.

            “Yeah, yeah. You have time to finish it tomorrow. Turn off that thing now.” He said but, seeing the lack of reaction from his friend, he sighed and stretched over the other’s body to do it himself. “Go to sleep now. Jeez. You act like a child sometimes.”

            “I do not.” Leo said, eyes closed and struggling to get himself under the sheets.

            Elliot was annoyed, but at the same time amused, as he helped Leo and pulled him down. “Sure.” He said, knowing reasoning with a half asleep Leo would be no good or worth it.

            Now, though, Leo seemed suddenly more energetic as he laid down and snuggled against Elliot’s chest, making the Nightray blush in the dark. “I feel cold.” He announced, traces of his bossy personality already tangible, even that late at night.

            Elliot rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not. Liar.”

            Leo smiled in the dark, face against his master. “You’re right. But it’s comfy in here.”

            Elliot’s smile grew fonder as he held Leo closer. He didn’t want to admit it, of course, idiotically proud and shy in spite of his obvious thoughts, but it really felt nice having Leo so close. Just like that. The boy felt warm and soft in his arms, shaggy dark hair tickling his cheeks and slow breath touching his skin and making him shiver, in the best of ways. They were both simple and so was their relationship but that’s exactly what made it so perfect, Elliot believed. As long as he could hold Leo like that, everything else would turn out alright, he supposed. He’d never felt that way before, towards anyone, and it was odd, but it was also the best feeling he could possibly imagine. For now he knew, simply enough, that he just didn’t want to let go.

            “Hey, Leo.” He whispered. No answer was heard but that didn’t bother him. On the contrary. Elliot smiled once again and caressed his friend’s hair before he whispered, so lowly he barely heard himself. “I love you.”

            With that he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. He didn’t have time to feel Leo’s grip tightening on his night sleepwear. For he heard, the sneaky bastard.


End file.
